Milky Way
Summary Milky Way is Kyarne's older sister, having raised her since her creation in a nebula and carefully taught her the magical arts. For much of her life, Milky Way has been a powerful mage, being involved directly in the Transgalactic Witches' Association's creation as the Galactic Witch of the Milky Way Galaxy for the entirety of its existence. Appearance / Personality Milky Way's appearance tends to differ depending on her mood, but, in her human form, she resembles a tall, lean girl with messy, bright pink hair, tied back in a high ponytail. She has dark brown skin, vibrant indigo eyes, and a perpetually starry aura. In terms of wardrobe, Milky Way typically wears fancy, ornate dresses; she doesn't believe in dressing down, after all, and wants to be as presentable and pretty as possible at all times. Milky Way is quiet, kind, and enthusiastic. She has an almost motherly nature and can be prone to periods of excitability, but for the most part, she is calm. She tends to look down on others and takes responsibility for them. Despite her kindness, she is a ruthless fighter who doesn't pull any punches when it comes to the protection of her galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Milky Way, Wren, among many others. The "Galactic Reaper" Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old. Classification: Star spirit / literal star, cosmic protector, Galactic Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, and speed, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception through magic, protective magical barriers, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Galaxy level (all Galactic Witches are capable of destroying and recreating the galaxies they preside over, far superior to every other mage in the Milky Way) Speed: Massively FTL+ (faster than the likes of Kuna, EQUINOX, and SOLSTICE) Lifting Strength: Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Galactic. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Very high. An extremely powerful witch with thousands of years of experience. Weaknesses: None notable. Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. Due to the magical nature of her existence, Milky Way has a natural understanding of magic, and due to her age, a lot of experience. She is the foremost mage of the Milky Way Galaxy and its appointed Galactic Witch, making her the strongest witch in the galaxy by a pretty significant margin. Milky Way's magic grants her many abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread. Cosmic Magic: Milky Way’s natural magic. Due to her status as a star spirit, she is a natural source of cosmic magical energies, allowing her to call upon powerful cosmic forces through magic. The most common use of cosmic magic is channelling cosmic energy through one’s body and releasing it in the form of standard magical attacks; beams and blasts of magical energy are the most simple form of this, but they can be focused in many more unique manners, as with any magical energies. Milky Way has a natural awareness of and connection to other cosmic and magical sources, allowing her to easily navigate through the depths of space. In addition, if need be, she can draw upon cosmic energy from her surroundings, strengthening and empowering her in times of need. She draws greater amounts of strength from stars and nebulae; the older and more powerful the star, the more power it grants her. *'Big Dipper:' Milky Way’s magical weapon, a large staff topped with a glowing crescent moon. It’s enchanted and infused with cosmic magic. She can change its form, shape, and size, although often keeps it in its normal form, occasionally transforming it into a large scythe. *'Galaxy Mantle:' Milky Way near-constantly armors herself in a thick layer of cosmic energy, the only real clue of its existence being her perpetually starry aura, and, at times, a sort of starry cape wrapped around her neck. The layer is nearly completely protective in nature, and can also be manifested as all sorts of cosmic projections - most often, a pair of starry wings. *'Ultima:' Milky Way’s ultimate spell, a massive burst of cosmic energy powerful enough to wipe out the Milky Way Galaxy. Due to this, she’d only ever use it in an otherwise hopeless situation, and although she can limit the collateral damage it deals, she can’t mitigate it completely. Therefore she usually attempts to use it far away from everyone else. Regeneration: Like that of her sister, Milky Way’s body is really just a mass of stardust and magical energy, and she can thus regenerate from basically anything by absorbing or producing more magic and stardust. She can regrow limbs and even reform her entire body if need be, but intense, long battles can wear down her stamina, slowing down and eventually even stopping her regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Tier 3 Category:Aliens